falloutfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
United Spanish Republic
The United Spanish Republic, also known as the Third Spanish Republic and commonly known as the Spanish Republic or the Republic, is a post-war nation located in Eastern Spain. Founded in 2104 in the aftermath of the Great War, the United Spanish Republic was formed on the ideas of the original Second Spanish Republic of 1931-1939 and seeks to restore pre-war order to Spain and prevent the rise of a potential monarchy or kingdom in post-war Spain and is at war in the southern and western territories of Spain. History Pre-War Origins The roots of republicanism were planted in Spain long before the Great War in the 19th century where a short lived republic was established in 1873, but dissolved in 1874. In 1931, a second republican government was established and was a liberal one at that, but tensions between the left and right in Spain broiled over into a civil war that lasted from 1936 until 1939. At the end of the war, the fascist Nationalists won and restored the monarchy while the republicans fled into exile establishing a government-in-exile based in Paris for most of its existance until it returned in 1977 following the return of democracy. During the European Wars, Spanish republicans rose up and formed a self-proclaimed provisional government and fought the fascist Neo-Francoist regime from 2061 until the bombs dropped on October 23rd, 2077. Foundation During the Great War, Spain was largely spared due to its neutral stance in world affairs, but still suffered the effects of fallout and nuclear strikes near its border with France. Madrid, which was hazardous to travel to during the initial post-war years, was largely spared and many surviving Spanish republicans and their descendants rose up and took the city in 2104 during the Madrid Uprising. The city was captured by a coalition of leftist groups and republican factions who proclaimed the establishment of the United Spanish Republic after the city was retaken from bandists and other rival factions. Not long after Madrid was captured, pro-monarchist forces supported by Neo-Francoist groups heard of the republican uprising and attempted to capture Madrid, but were repulsed in the ensuing Defense of Madird leaving the Spanish capital in the hands of the new republic. Government The Third Spanish Republic is a unitary parliamentary republic that holds a pre-war multi-party system. The nation's leader is the President of the Republic who's elected in a national election via a popular vote. The main legislature is the Parliament of the Republic with two chambers, the Senate and People's Assembly. The head of government is the Prime Minister who oversees the parliament and serves as President of the Parliament. The Prime Minister of the Republic is also elected in a national election and chosen via the popular vote. Political Parties The United Spanish Republic is home to various political parties with at least six holding seats in parliament. The political structure is designed so that no party can hold a complete majority and coalitions are incentivized to push for a particular agenda. The dominate political coalition since the 2218 election as been the New Popular Front named after the original Popular Front of the Second Spanish Republic. Other parties exist such as; *'Social Democratic Party:' A political party modeled after the pre-war ideology of social democracy. It calls for a strong welfare state and a system similar to that of the Nordic Model from pre-war times. Very popular amongst working class citizens. *'National Republic Party:' A leftist political party pushing for both republicanism and for democratic socialism. Is one of the leading parties of the Popular Front in parliament since 2284. *'Spanish Communist Party:' The post-war successor to the pre-war Communist Party of Spain, it's the oldest active political party in the Spanish Republic having been formed in 2110. It's now the leading party of the Popular Front and pushes for a communist society and planned economy to be implemented. *'Liberal Democratic Party:' A center-left party pushing for a liberal democratic platform and regulated market. A moderate political party whose stances contrast it from the leftist nature of the Popular Front. *'Agrarian Conservationists:' A centrist-leaning agrarian political party. The party pushes for autonomy and greater focus on investing in rural communities and prvocines dependent on agriculture. *'Autonomous Rights Party:' The leading conservative party of the Spanish Republic. The party pushes for a de-centralized state and seeks to reduce the influence of the Popular Front and leftist party. Has been the leading opposition party since the 2240s. Foreign Policy The United Spanish Republic maintains a foreign policy for countries in both post-war Spain and other parts of the world. The first major diplomatic gains were in 2201 when the Spanish Republic signed a pact of non-aggression with Barcino's Empire and maintains ties with other nations in post-war Spain and Europe. The Republic has no diplomatic ties with the Spanish State nor the Caliphate of Cadiz, but has ties with the New French Republic in Southern France and the Kingdom of Spain. In 2228, the Republican Merchant Fleet was created and allowed the Republic to establish diplomatic relations with other countries in Europe and later North America. The Spanish Republic's fleet made contact with North America in 2237 when ships landed in Nova Scotia, former Canada and later made contact with New Canada and later the New Comintern Pact. A diplomatic base was established in Nova Scotia and this allowed the Republic to create relations with other post-wat nations in Wetsern North America such as Cascadia and the New California Republic. Military Main Article: United Spanish Republican Army The United Spanish Republican Army is the standing armed forces of the Spanish Republic. Formed from the various left-wing militias aligned with the republic, the Spanish Republican Army is now a sufficient fighting force and fields a standing army of experienced soldiers with many personel that have fought in various conflicts against the post-war Spanish State and the Caliphate of Cadiz in Southern Spain. The army is divided into four branches; the ground forces, navy, air force and home guard, officially the Republican Guard. The Republican Army is a purely defensive force and is structured around defending the country's territory from hostile forces and only engages in limited offensive operations. Territory ]] The majority of the territory controlled by the Spanish Republic is located in Central Spain and parts of both Northern Spain and much of the east coast. Most of the province of Madrid is controlled by the Republic along iwth the surrounding provinces of Toledo, Cuenca and Guadalajara. Most of Valencia and all of Castellon are under the Republic's control allowing them acess to coasts and the ability to field a navy. Teruel, Zaragoza, and Huesca were taken in the latter half of the 22nd century and the Republic now borders the western reaches of Barcino's Empire and its Barbarian Lands. Category:Locations Category:Post-War Countries Category:Post-War Factions